


ねこみみスイッチ

by Antoniss



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Top!Jesse/Bottom!Taiga
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: 🔍路易斯杰西紧张的打开浏览器搜索【男朋友变成猫了怎么办】【如何养猫】【猫的敏O点在哪里】
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 16





	ねこみみスイッチ

-  
“诶，今天是想玩cosplay吗？”  
杰西推开乐屋的门，看到京本大我正趴在沙发上，一手撑着脸一边刷着手机，头上突兀的出现了一对白色毛绒绒的耳朵。他以为是今日fan service主题，随口问了一句，嘟囔着问这是什么时候定的。

“没有，我是猫妖来着。”

小少爷的中二病又来了，杰西不以为然，把包放好朝沙发走去，“所以是孟加拉猫吗？”  
他抬头看见那对耳朵居然抖了抖，走到跟前才发现甚至还有条尾巴垂在沙发上——至于配备的这么齐套吗？

“虽然名字里有老虎，但事实上我是布偶猫哦。”  
那条尾巴不知何时搭上了杰西的腰。

比起团员是猫化身成人更冲击的是这个团员还是自己的男朋友，他蹲在沙发前准备拨弄对方耳朵的手尴尬的停在半空中，搭在腰上的尾巴轻轻的摩挲着。  
“呃，所以真的是猫…？不对，怎么会是猫……”  
“说起来很复杂，总之就是你看到的这样啦。”年上恋人没有多加解释，只是把耳朵和尾巴又重新收回，“因为刚刚很闷又只有一个人在，所以就放出来透透气，之前只是杰西一直没撞到过也不知道怎么开口合适…”

-  
“京本さん的话是猫……”接过递来的饰物，京本大我对着镜子把猫耳戴好，任工作人员帮自己把尾巴系好。都是棕色系的，还有这尾巴也太长了吧——京本在心中默默吐槽，无意识的握拳挥挥两下。  
京本按照指令，就像是宠物猫一样乖乖坐在前方，腰间垂着重物的感觉还是很奇怪，道具有些粗硬的毛蹭着腰窝不是很舒服，他忍不住挪了挪，却感觉腰间一紧。回头就看见尾巴被坐在后方的杰西一把抓住。  
太用力了，指节都陷进毛里了，谁会这么抓猫咪尾巴啊。莫名的感同身受让京本大我更觉不适，虽然自己在只有两人独处的时候会放出尾巴让杰西抚弄，但都是温柔的轻抚着顺毛，如果是这样握着的话……  
“にゃ——”

糟糕。  
一不小心叫出声了。  
京本赶紧把手握成拳也凑到脸边摆好姿势，朝镜头眨眨眼，好在其他人都以为他只是在捣乱，捧场的大笑着接着谈话。

坐在后方大剌剌摊着腿的杰西眯了眯眼，位置关系让他能很好的观察到前方京本的动态。看着恋人坐在前面小幅的扭来扭去，杰西鬼使神差的伸出手抓起了那条尾巴，当然和布偶那条货真价实的尾巴触感不同，平时他都是虚拢着，让京本自己甩着尾巴蹭来蹭去。  
唯一会稍微用力的只有在性事中，哄着骗着让他放出尾巴，自尾端撸下，收获对方抑制不住叫出口的呻吟。

“请看镜头——”  
杰西回过神，那一声にゃ让他走了老半天神，挠挠鼻子才回过神，心里却有了别的念头。

拍摄结束后京本早早收拾完离开，杰西还没来得及开口，看着对方啪的关上了门，叹了口气慢悠悠开始收拾，磨蹭了一会才出去上了车。  
打开车门时却意外的看到窝在后排的京本大我，对方抬头看了一眼又低头接着玩手机。  
“今晚去你家。”

-  
他们跌跌撞撞进了门，背靠在墙上把电灯开关打开。京本大我被光亮晃了晃眼，伸手搂住杰西的脖子仰头送上了吻，右手摸索着又把灯关上。  
重新回归黑暗并不影响他们迅速褪下对方的衣服，对彼此身体都熟识，杰西俯在京本颈间啃咬，听着他仰着头细细喘息，轻车熟路的摸到身下握住性器抚弄。另一只手探到后穴处，习惯了性事的身体很快就进入状态，冰凉手指在穴口打转，缓缓的进入按压着肠壁更让京本难耐，他动了几下软软的抱怨着。

“不要再玩啦，去沙发上……”

还没等走到沙发边上杰西就被推到在地上，后脑勺一不小心磕上沙发扶手，京本忍不住噗呲笑了一声，两腿分开跪在他身上，扶着已经勃起的硬物慢慢往下坐。即便是刚刚已经粗略扩张过的后穴也难以容纳如此大的尺寸，他咬着唇努力一点点吞入，尾巴无意思的放出，垂在杰西的大腿上如隔靴搔痒一般拨弄着他。

终于完全纳入后京本长呼了口气，撑着身下那人的肩膀想送上一个吻，却被对方抢占了先机。年下直起身子主动凑上来啃咬着他的嘴唇，猛的动作又牵动了下身，肠道被撑得更开。一瞬涌上的快感让他想要惊叫出声，却被紧紧制住呼吸，只能在唇齿交缠间闷哼声，生理性的泪水蓄在眼眶中，呜咽着挣脱开来急促的呼吸着。

杰西搂住他的腰，在颈窝处蹭了蹭像是要安抚他一般，下身的速度却半点没缓，京本一开始还能随着动作自己控制节奏，没一会就软了身子，任由对方一下又一下顶弄得更深，在欲望中起伏沉沦。

扣在对方肩上的手下意识收紧，抓得快要留下痕迹，杰西仍像没有察觉一样挺动着进的更深。空出来的右手探到京本身后。  
一反常态的，像白天拍摄时那样抓住了毛绒绒的尾巴。

几乎是同一时刻，抑制不住的叫声从嘴中泄出，娇柔百转的细碎喘息声刺激着年下者，猫耳从发间窜出像受惊般紧张的抖了两下，跟随着的还有后穴猛的收缩。

杰西深呼口气平复呼吸，稳稳的碾过熟悉的敏感点，右手握住尾巴抚弄着，顺着根部近乎色情的摸到尾尖处，引着挠过京本浅浅淡红的身体，腰窝处敏感得不堪一击，被软毛轻轻一逗弄便下意识的扭着身子避开。

京本不习惯这样在性事中被压制，他愤愤的在杰西的肩上留下一个齿痕，听到年下的恋人痛呼出声后又满意的舔舔。

即便体力不支早已在释放的边缘，京本仍旧执着于掌握主动权，尾巴一甩挣脱了杰西的束缚，反倒缠在他腰上。

几番动作后京本临近顶点，咬着下唇试图藏住叫声，却被杰西猛的一顶，眼前白光闪过，反应过来的时候已经瘫软在对方身上喘着气，白浊沾在两人的腹上缓缓流下。后穴同时也被暖液填满，释放后的性器还埋在里面没有退出。

京本没好气的锤了他一拳，顺势搂住杰西的脖子等对方带自己去浴室。

“怎么又弄在里面了，帮我清理。”  
“是是，知道啦。”

“但是…你是猫的话，不会怕水吗？”


End file.
